The Lonely Scientist
by Lizzysobebear
Summary: Doctor Finkelstein is working on one of his first creations when something horrible happens.


Disclaimer: _Nightmare Before Christmas_ does not belong to me and it never will. I am making no profit off this and I don't intend to.

A/N: I've had a horrible case of self-criticism and haven't been able to post any stories I've written lately, but while watching _Nightmare_ the other day, I made a comment about Oogie Boogie's stitching, and this came to me. It's not very good, and other people have probably done this, too, but I hope you enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**The Lonely Scientist  
**

"Finished!" the scientist cried, pulling his needle through the last fold of cloth and tightening it. He tied a snug knot and cut the thread. It was the last stitch of the creature, making the tedious sewing finally finished. His neck and back ached from leaning over and his eyes drooped with exhaustion. Now, all he had to do was insert the electrical system. If he could find it.

Doctor Finklestein had been working all night to sew up his new creation. It was rather simple, actually, consisting of two sheets of burlap and a basic electrical system to control it. The rest of it had been filled with leaves, an object of abundance in Halloween Town. The streets were littered with them even though the trees never grew any new ones.

Looking around his laboratory, he realized just how muddled it was. Leaves were strewn everywhere and his tools lay in all places, the empty toolbox sitting on the floor. Sighing, he rose from his chair and began to organize his workshop. He hated things to be so messy; it got in the way of his planning and his building. A flash of green caught his eye as he kneeled down, but he ignored it. Collecting all the leaves he could in his arms, he exited his workroom and climbed the dark, curving staircase, each step ringing through the bare house with a melancholy thud. Doctor Finkelstein was lonely. No one wanted to talk to a crazy scientist, and no one even needed to. So, no one bothered, but he wished someone would. He wished they would knock on his door and sit down for a chat, or ask about his experiments, or show at least _some_ interest in what he had to say! But, the only thing he made contact with in the house was the occasional bug.

Entering the dusty room that lay at the top of the stairs, Doctor Finkelstein heard a loud laugh from his lab.

"Now who could that be?" He muttered as he struggled to open the large window. His heart gave a little jolt at the thought of someone visiting him. Then, he realized the door had not creaked as it usually did when he came into the house. A clatter that sounded like a wrench hitting stone floor echoed through his residence. What was going on? Finally opening the clasp on the round window, he flung it open using his elbows and threw the leaves out, watching them swirl to the ground. Red, yellow, and brown they fell, rustling in the breeze.

He stiffened as he realized he was being watched. Turning rigidly towards the doorway, he saw a large dark figure filling it. It laughed, matching the sound he had heard earlier. It stepped forward into the light, and he recognized what it was.

It was his creation.

The burlap that before had been undamaged now had two circles and a long gash ripped out of it. He realized with a shiver that they resembled two eyes and a mouth. But, there was no electrical system in it, so how could it be moving? Doctor Finkelstein watched in horror as a green bug crawled out of its left eye and into its slash of a mouth. Was that controlling it?

The thing started towards the scientist, its deep, ragged laughter filling the room. The leaves crackled as it moved, and Doctor Finkelstein stood paralyzed, unsure of what to do. Before he could make a move, the burlap monster grabbed him, and with a grin, whirled around and shoved him out the door.

Crying out in pain, he tumbled down the stairs, the world swirling by him. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to hit the floor.

It did. With a sickening crack.

His eyes flew open for a split-second and in the dim light, he saw the electrical system lying forgotten under a table in his workshop. Then he sank into blackness.

* * *

A/N: Yay! :D I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated! ^-^


End file.
